Natalie Young
Lt. Commander Natalie Young is a main character in Mass Effect: Rise of the Fallen, she is part of the N7 System Alliance and the lover of Mason Carver. Early life Natalie was born to Rebecca Young and Major Alejandro Young, she was raised and grew up on mostly on transport shuttles and millitary stations since their parents were in the millitary. Natalie seemed to be fond of her father, as she states that he his the reason she joind the N7 alliance. She also reveals that her father tought how to fight in the way he was trained, she also states that one of her father's friends taught her marine hand-to-hand. He also used to tell her bedtime stories of his career in the millitary. However when Natalie turned eighteen her father was killed during an attack on one of the space stations she and her mother were stationed on. After that she promised to honor her father's memory and signed up with the N7 program. Millitary Career Not much is known about Natalie's early career, except that she sent on a mission with a small squad on Torfan, but were ambushed and attacked by Geth luckily reinforcements came to help her and her squad. But unfortunately she was the only one that survived, she was rescued by Mason Carver and was later assigned to his squad. War Against The Reapers Relationships Mason Carver Natalie first met Mason on Torfan when he rescued her from being attacked by Geth, she was later assigned to Mason's squad and seemed to be happy about it. Mason started to show an intrest in her. During an assault mission on Feros, Natalie was pinned down by incoming forces of Krogan Mercenaries, during the mission he risked his life to protect her and recklessly attempted shoot down the krogans, showing that he defiantly cares about her. Natalie even tells Mason about her personal life and how her father served as major in the milliatry, showing that she trusts him. During the end of chapter one Natalie comes by Mason's quarters and confesses her feelings towards him and states that their is something about him that makes her feel worth something. The two share a kiss and spend the night together. Natalie claims that she has something important to tell her, but if he wants to hear it, he'll have to survive his next mission and come back to her. Rebecca Young Rebecca young is Natalie's mother, they seem to have a very close mother and daughter relationship. Major Alejandro Young Major Alejandro Young was Natalie's father they seemed to have a close relationship, as she states that he's the reason she joined the millitary. When he dies she was deeply saddened and voweled to honor his memory. Trivia *Like Ashley her and Shepard's relationship Natalie and Mason's is Similar. *Her early life is also similar. Category:Characters Category:Articles by Jake Tynan Category:GREATM Squad Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Mass Effect: Rise of the Fallen Category:Mass Effect: RoF Characters